Fighting with the gods
by Pomodoro Crisi
Summary: America has a new idea for the world meeting! But it, as always, leads to chaos... Poor Kiku. Mentions of a popular book and slight OOC-ness for Greece. Rated for language.


**Wow I was bored... But anyway, I finally got to read the fourth book of the_ Percy Jackson_ series, which I love, and I started wondering how Greece would feel about America 'taking' his gods. I figured he's be pretty ticked off...and this popped up... It's probably not very good...but still I had a fun half hour writing it, so please enjoy! And don't complain about it please! It's just written for fun, not to be all profound...**

* * *

Fighting with the gods…

Kiku could not figure it out. He'd been alive for centuries, more than centuries, admittedly he'd been alone a lot of that time, and it still managed to escape him how every single world meeting turned to absolute chaos.

And over the most idiotic things. The last meeting would have actually gotten something done, had it not been for a small slip of the tongue by Antonio that happened to set off Feliciano's brother (something about his pirate days and how cruel Arthur had been) and sent him on a rampage pertaining to tomatoes and pirates and God only knew what else as he started to scream in Italian, before finally leaving the building. Followed closely by Feliciano. Then Antonio got depressed and Gilbert - who truly was not supposed to be there in the first place - dragged him out. Which caused Francis to leave as well. Followed by Arthur - because they were at his place and he didn't want his people being harassed by the so-called Bad Touch Trio. And then Alfred left to eat and help Arthur at which time everyone else simply gave up and returned to their respective hotels until the meeting resumed the next day.

Of course this meeting would be no different. Or rather, it started out no different. Alfred's moronic and unrealistic ideas taking up most of the morning, Russia - Kiku refused to call him Ivan in the fear that he would take to him the way he had taken to Yao - spreading his horrifying opinions on what to do to small nations in Eastern Europe and Natalia managing to frighten everyone within ten feet of her as she begged her brother to marry her. All in all, a normal meeting. Until Alfred had the fantastic idea to bring up something one of his authors wrote.

It was a rather innocent idea, though most of what Alfred said tended to be either naïve or innocent, but it ended in Arthur claiming he nothing of _real _literature and Alfred countering by shoving a book under his nose - 'to prove how heroic his authors were.'

"Eh? What the bloody hell is this rubbish?" Arthur held the blue covered book out to examine it, eyes narrowing as if he were looking at something particularly nasty.

"It's not rubbish! The kids at my place love his stuff! And it's educational! Beat that, Mr. Shakenspeare!" Alfred grinned as if his small insult was the single most intelligent thing to ever leave his mouth.

Arthur threw it back at the American, earning a squeak of fright as it flipped through the air, pages fluttering. "What is the point of this? Or are you simply trying to prove how ridiculous you are?"

"Well…because I'm a hero and all…I thought that I could use this to solve all out problems at once!"

The entire table looked at him as if he were crazy, not understanding how a book could help the world. Kiku stood, picking up the book from its place on the floor and, in an innocent gesture, destroyed the relative easiness of the meeting. Alfred grinned happily.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians…?" Kiku blanched, knowing more or less what the series was about after the movie and remembering Heracles' reaction in particular. He could feel the anger coming off the Grecian from across the table already. Fantastic…

"Yeah! Good idea, right?" Alfred proved his inability to read the atmosphere yet again, everyone near him wisely backing up. "I was thinking, since all the gods live at my place now, that I could take a quick trip to Olympus and ask them to help out again. They help that Percy kid, sort of, and if they do we can help them kill that Kronos guy! Of course, I'll lead the mission to Olympus, but I'll need some backup!" He smiled brilliantly, the waves of annoyance smacking against him as if he were a rock.

"And who do you intend to get help from?" Arthur was rolling his eyes, obviously amusing the boy to make him be quiet faster.

"The ones with the most experience, duh! I need you, Kiku and Heracles."

"Why us?"

"Because you can see 'faeries,' Kiku can probably get them to say yes - since he's so polite - and -"

"At least he learnt that he has no manners…" Kiku hear Arthur mutter.

"Heracles because they used to be his gods!"

And just like that, chaos erupted.

Heracles, shocking no one but Alfred who yelped in surprise, jumped over the table and attempted to strangle Alfred. The American cried for help, eyes wide with fear, as his air supply depleted. It took Kiku, Arthur and Sadiq - who ended up being the next victim for touching places he wasn't supposed to, though no one helped him - to get Heracles off the blond.

And in the minute this went on, Francis attempted to molest Antonio which caused Lovino to on top of him (and then hiding in fear when he realized it was _Francis_ he was fighting), Feliciano started to cling to Ludwig and ask about getting pasta and some dessert or another, and several other fights broke out in respective areas of the room.

"Whoa dude, what the fuck was that about?" Alfred rubbed at his neck, a nice purple bruise already forming.

"They never stopped being my gods." Heracles spat, "People simply forgot they truly existed and your idiot author thought he would use their stories to make some money."

"Hey! Riordan is a genius! He made those boring stories better!"

"He made them little more than a ploy for monetary gain and were the gods still alive he would suffer the same fate as Kronos for his insulance."

"You're just mad 'cause they like my place better." Alfred pouted and turned his head like a child.

Heracles left off punching Sadiq - who was now unconscious, not that anyone cared - and stormed from the room. Alfred stared after him, sticking his tongue out at the closed door.

"Iggy, Kiku, you guys still in? We can totally do it without him."

Arthur began on his tirade about not understanding the difference between fiction and reality - Alfred pointing out that faeries didn't exist, starting an entirely new argument - as Kiku rested his head against his arms, wondering why every meeting ended in him wanting to go back into isolation.

* * *

**Well...yeah... Honestly I have no idea what other countries thought of _The Lightning Thief, _so I just made up how everyone would feel... Sorry about the OOC-ness. **


End file.
